The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Impatiens hawkeri known by the varietal name ‘GrüNeu 21’. The new variety was discovered in The Netherlands. The new variety is a result of cross breeding Seedling No.#2-28 (female parent) (unpatented) and Seedling No.#1-38 (male parent) (unpatented). The purpose of the breeding program was to develop a cultivar that had an improved growing habit over existing varieties. The new variety is similar in flower color to its parents, but differs in growth habit. The new variety was first asexually reproduced by vegetative propagation through cutting in The Netherlands. The new variety has been trial and field tested and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type through successive asexual propagations. Characteristics that distinguish the new variety from others known to the breeder include:                Flower color; and        Growth habit.        
The new variety was grown in a 11-13 cm container in The Netherlands. The new variety initiates roots in 8 days at 16° C. A rooted plant is produced in 21 days at average temperatures of 16-21° C. Its rooting habit is round and freely branching.